


No Escurinho do Cinema

by subarashiiashita



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subarashiiashita/pseuds/subarashiiashita
Summary: Jane escolhendo um filme para assistir com Lisbon no cinema.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	No Escurinho do Cinema

**Author's Note:**

> Oi meninax, turubom?  
> Essa é uma historinha bem curtinha (ou pelo menos eu tentei que fosse bem curtinha, ahem), surgida, mais uma vez, das mentes férteis e malucas do Fushigikage e de desta que vos fala.   
> Nós tentamos fazer uma história envolvendo os dois, uma ida ao cinema e um filme não muito ~convencional~, ao menos não pra eles (não vou falar qual o filme agora, senão perde a graça). A presente história é escrita com o Jane dando a ideia da ida ao cinema.  
> Espero que você goste de ler a história assim como gostei de escrevê-la. Boa leitura!

\- Relaxe, Lisbon, confia em mim. Tenho bom gosto.

Teresa lançou um olhar desconfiado para Jane, que segurava dois ingressos em uma das mãos. Depois de muita insistência por parte de seu colega, ela resolvera aceitar seu convite para ir ao cinema - de fato, como ele mesmo dissera, estava passando tempo demais no trabalho e precisava se divertir um pouco. Porém, a escolha do filme recaíra sobre ele, e Teresa ficara um pouco apreensiva. Jane gostava de que tipo de filme? Será que ele escolheria algo ao menos _assistível_?

\- Olhe só, pensei em você quando escolhi. É um filme de aventura, de investigação policial. Sei que você gostar.

\- Mas eu não disse nada, Jane - respondeu ela, segurando um grande saco de pipoca para os dois. Já que ele havia feito a gentileza de pagar ambos os ingressos ("Afinal, eu fiz o convite", dissera ele), a agente achou que seria de bom tom comprar algo para os dois comerem. Porém, estava começando a se arrepender.

\- Mas você pensou. Consigo ver em seu rosto.

Teresa revirou os olhos.

\- Que seja. Vamos para a sala logo, deve estar quase na hora.

E Jane lhe mostrou um amplo sorriso, como se fosse uma criança prestes a ganhar um brinquedo novo. Teresa podia jurar que vira os olhos dele brilhando... _Que droga_ , pensava ela, enquanto também esboçava um sorriso. _Não conseguia ficar brava com ele._

\---

A sala estava praticamente vazia - deviam ser os últimos dias em cartaz. Os dois se ajeitaram, um ao lado do outro, e logo os trailers começaram e terminaram.

O filme iniciou em seguida. Lisbon viu as cenas iniciais e, realmente, parecia um bom e velho filme de investigação policial. Logo, porém, pequenas criaturas em CGI - muito familiares - apareceram na tela.

\- O que é isso? - sussurrou ela, intrigada.

\- Continue assistindo e você verá.

Logo Teresa descobriu, pois o título do filme apareceu escancarado, em letras garrafais: “Pokémon – Detetive Pikachu”. A agente abriu a boca, chocada. _O que diabos...?_ Jane a levara mesmo para ver um filme desses?

\- Jane... _Pokémon_?

Ele não respondeu, concentrado no filme, e Lisbon lhe deu uma olhadela. Jane estava radiante - parecia uma criança!

\- ... Você gosta de Pokémon? Na sua idade?

\- Claro que gosto, Lisbon. É muito divertido, e passa ótimas mensagens.

\- _Seu nerd_.

Jane enfim afastou seu olhar da tela e encarou Lisbon, parecendo extremamente ofendido com o que acabara de ouvir; ela deu uma risada, achando muita graça da reação do ex-vidente.

\- Você fala isso agora, mas aposto o que quiser como você vai adorar esse filme.

\- Você acha?

\- Tenho certeza. Aposta feita, então? - emendou ele, estendendo a mão para Teresa.

\- Feito - respondeu a agente, apertando a mão estendida à sua frente.

\- Ótimo, princesinha irritada. Agora silêncio. Preste atenção ao filme.

\---

\- Viu só? Eu disse que você ia gostar.

Lisbon concordou, meio derrotada, meio resignada. Mais uma vez, Jane tinha razão; o filme fora divertido, muito mais do que a própria imaginara. Ficara presa no _plot_ até o fim, se chocara com a revelação final e simpatizara com o protagonista desde o começo. Além disso, ficara totalmente apaixonada pelos pokémons - mas isso era culpa do designer do filme, claro, que fizera os bichinhos tão fofos...

\- E eu ouvi você fazendo vários "awww" quando o Pikachu aparecia.

\- É que ele parece um ursinho de pelúcia, com aqueles olhos grandes, as patinhas fofas... E usando aquele chapeuzinho de Sherlock Holmes... Enfim, ele foi pensado para ser fofo. Puro _marketing_ , simples.

\- Aham, sei - ria Jane, observando Lisbon fingindo estar contrariada. - De qualquer forma, eu ganhei a aposta.

\- Ok, você ganhou. O que devo fazer?

Ele parou de caminhar e lançou um olhar enigmático a Lisbon. Colocou a mão no queixo, aumentando dramaticamente o ar de mistério; ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, sem acreditar na cena que presenciava.

\- Você vai ir no cinema comigo outra vez.

Teresa chegou a abrir a boca para protestar, mas, ante a expressão vitoriosa de Jane, desistiu. Sabia que seria inútil - além disso, lá no fundo, gostava muito da ideia de assistir a mais um filme ao lado dele.

\- Está bem, mas eu vou escolher o filme.

\- Por mim tudo bem – respondeu Jane, parecendo realizado.

A agente assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo discretamente. Começou a repassar seus compromissos na cabeça, já pensando na próxima ida ao cinema com aquele cara irritante. Não soube dizer o porquê, mas se sentia muito feliz.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cinema](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224803) by [Fushigikage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage)




End file.
